The Best Part of Zuko's Day
by jackravenrobyn
Summary: Zuko walks in on something unexpected


The water was warm, having been heated by the sun all day at the almost tropical western air temple. Considering Sokka was used to sub-zero temperatures when bathing was concerned, the series of pools not far from the temple were heaven to him.

He had returned from his rescue mission to the notorious boiling rock prison the night before, and he absolutely _stank_ of jail. That was without the added aroma of all the sweating he had done in the extreme temperatures. Highly unattractive.

Everyone had been distracted with some task or another - Aang and Toph earthbending, Katara with their father, Suki with Haru and the others, Zuko's doing some sort of jerkbending related meditation - so Sokka had taken the opportunity to slip away for some peace.

Though he would deny it, his diva streak had shown through and demanded only the best. So he had dipped a toe into each pool to determine the warmest. Having decided upon it, he stripped and sank into the warm water with a sigh. He untied his wolftail and necklace, discarding them on the emerald grass. Holding his breath, he dove into the deeper waters.

He surfaced and let himself float on his back for a while, remembering with vivid detail the way Zuko's defined, scorching hot body had pressed against his in the isolation cell a couple of days ago. It had been cold, ice cold. Sokka was used to the cold, but the thin fire nation tunic he wore did little to insulate. Zuko's was fine - as a firebender he could simply raise his body temperature to compensate for the cold. He had hesitantly suggested that he warned Sokka up, and Sokka in his intimate wisdom had pointed out that with clothes in the way, it would make little overall difference. Things became extremely heated with the removal of clothes - and in more ways than one.

They hadn't really had a chance to talk about it since, but Sokka /knew/ there was something there. He could tell by the way the other boy looked at him. Whether or not he could bring himself to acknowledge that fact was another matter entirely.

* * *

Sokka was snapped out if his relaxed reverie by the sound of someone approaching. Sokka quickly submerged his lower body. He looked down at himself, and realising that it could be _his sister_ out there, let himself sink until the water reached his neck. The smell of smoke proceeded the brooding boy, causing Sokka immeasurable relief that it wasn't his sister who was about to appear round the bushes.

"I'll be out in a minute," Sokka said over his shoulder. Zuko's had frozen in place, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. There was definitely something there, Sokka concluded. The older boy removed his burnt tunic and tossed it aside with disdain. Clearly Aang was still having issues mastering firebending. He sat gracefully by the edge of the pool Sokka was in. Everything Zuko did was graceful; he was raised to be the model Prince after all. He absent mindedly rolled up the bottoms of his trousers and stuck his feet in the warm water.

A thought occurred to Sokka. "You don't have to wait."

"No?" Zuko teased, raising an eyebrow. "Sitting here is the best part of my day."

"Really?" Sokka let himself float closer to the other boy. "Why would that be?" He cocked his head to one side. He knew he was playing with fire by pushing Zuko like this. Flirting like this.

The older boy smiled - actually smiled instead of smirking - and purposely let his gaze drift from Sokka's face to his chest, down to the waterline just below his tan hips. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked, returning his gaze to Sokka's face.

Sokka grinned at the implication behind the husky words. With his hands in the turf either side of the Prince, he lifted himself out of the water until their faces were inches apart.

"Fairly," he murmured, staring shamelessly at Zuko's lips. He moved in as if to kiss the older boy, but at the last moment pushed himself backwards into the water.

Taking in Zuko's stunned expression, he weakly splashed his legs. "You coming in or what?" He taunted, grinning as Zuko hurried to undress, almost tripping over his trousers in the process.


End file.
